True Hearts: A Kirby Story
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: When an invention leaves Escargoon in a deep situation, he has tell DDD about the secret. Even worse, is it safe for the two with NME plotting the ultimate revenge plan on the castle? Rated T and M-ish for Mpreg and Male/Male Relationship. Please R&R this
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected News

Warning: Mpreg and MalexMale love. I'm a girl by the way, so don't be mean. I'm just using this as a practice on Mpreg, but bear with me. I'm not disgusting. I just ant to try a Mpreg thing.

E X DDD-Oooooooo

Escargoon looked at his new invention with a happy look. It would be the beginning of an adventure through life. Things would never be the same.

"Escargoon. What is that?" Dedede asked annoyed being beaten by Kirby, again.

"Just a project. Called Project Wonders of the Human, Plant and Animal Reproductive System." He said. "Something I've been working on in my spare time."

"Well, tell me. The pods and those pretty buttons." He said, interested.

"The pods separate male and female. It's along talk about how a male and a female produce a baby. The left is the female and the right is the male pod. This only, single blue button will make the two that step in here produce a child like two normal human beings on earth."

(How does he know about Earth? We'll never know.)

Then, Kirby came in, all happy. Dedede, for no reason, begins to chase Kirby with his hammer. One hit caused a wind that pushed Escargoon to the left chamber pod. Then Kirby kicked Dedede into the right pod. His curiousity made him push the blue button and leave, happy.

Gas poured as the chambers opened, leaving the two unconscious.

_Two weeks later…_

Escargoon awoke in his room all cranky and upset because of a yell Dedede said. "ESCARGOON! TELL THE WADDLE DEES TO MAKE MY BREAKFAST!"

"Leave me alone. I don't feel good." Escagoon said, putting the pillow over his head. "I haven't been alright for the past two days. Just leave me alone!"

Then, Dedede began to worry. "That does it! You're going Dr. Yabui. I'll drive the car."

"Your Majesty! You can't even drive." He said, shocked. "Besides. I'll be fine. It's just a virus or something." However, he was lying, and knew exactly why he's not been feeling very well.

"I can manage." He said, astonished. He grabbed Escargoon and placed him in the Dedede Limo. He began driving, a little bad at first.

_Dr. Yabui's Office_

Dedede waited for Escargoon to get out of the office. It's been over half an hour. Soon, Escargoon went out of the office, a angry yet content look on his face. "Let's just get out of here. I'll explain when I feel like it." He said calmly. "Do you got that, Your Majesty. I just want to rest in the castle for a little while. I'll tell when I feel a little better. Let's return to the castle."

As Dedede drove the limo back to the castle, Escargoon looked away and felt a surge of despair cross his face. He didn't know what would happen if he told Dedede the secret. But he just tried not to show this surge and just keep calm. You've been working for this king for eight years now, he thought, You can do this. Be brave. Stick up for yourself.

As soon as they reached the castle, Escargoon felt a surge of nausea and went to the bathroom. Dedede was still silent. He knew he wanted to know what was wrong, and was feeling intolerant on the inside. Be patient DDD, he thought, Just forget about it and he'll tell you later.

Meanwhile, it wasn't only Dedede that was curious. The whole castle was getting worried.

"What's up with that snail? He's been feeling sick for awhile now." Tuff asked. "I mean really. It's the middle of summer.

"It's not that time of year to catch a virus." Tiff explained. "So why?"

"It's not cause of a demon beast either." Meta Knight said.

Then, Kirby remembered something. "Poyo! Poyo!" he said, pointing to the throne room. Inside, was Escargoon's invention. He hadn't touched it for a half a month. Tiff noticed a notebook on the top of the machine. "Human, Animal and Plant Reproductive System." Tiff said, reading the cover to the book. She then thought, Oh no!

"What is it sis?" Tuff asked.

"Guys. We must see Escargoon."

_In Escargoon's room,_

Escargoon tossed and turned in his sleep. He was at least trying to sleep. "Escargoon, we need to talk about your newest invention." Meta Knight said.

Escargoon thought, Maybe I should tell them first. He opened the door and lay in his bed.

"Escargoon. Does this invention involve your sickness lately?" We need your honest answer." Tiff asked. "Now."

"Fine. Kirby pushed the button when Dedede and I were in the two chambers. I don't blame him. He's just a young one with full curiousity. So, now I'm…I'm…"

"What? Pregnant?" Tiff said.

"Yes. With the king's child." He whispered, really embarrassed by his statement.

"Why didn't you tell him yet?" Tuff said.

"I'm worried. What if he beats me up? I don't want to endanger any lives." He said, hopeless.

"You want us to tell him?" Tiff asked.

"No. I'll tell at dinner tonight." He said. "But you have to PLEASE back me up…"

"Alright. We will," Meta Knight said. "We'll have to just take this one step at a time…"

"Poyo!" Kirby chirped. He was feeling happy to help Escargoon. Feeling some relief to his problem, Escargoon nodded slightly, suggesting everyone should leave. They did.

What's going to happen to Escargoon? R&R me and please and tell me what should happen next. Will DDD accept this awkward problem or not? Chap 2. will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

"You can do it, Escargoon." Tiff said to him at the dinner party that night.

"Just relax and talk to him, quietly." Tuff said.

Escargoon looked at the King, content about the party. "Um, Majesty. You know my invention and we were in those pod. Then, Kirby's curiosity got the better of him."

"Yeah. And does this have to do with your illness?" Dedede said. Tension went into DDD's veins.

"Yes, so don't blame me…or Kirby. But I'm right now, p…reg…nant." Escargoon said, the last words choked out. "And I don't want to abort at all, so if it's alright with you, should we raise the child?"

"Um, sure." Dedede said, uneasy.

"If you want you two, I could give some advice. I plan to move around Cappy Town." A brunette girl named Johanni said. She was the new visitor of the village.

"Alright!" the two said in unison after looking at her.

_About two months later…._

Johanni had just moved into Cappy Town a month ago, and Escargoon was about to have his first visit. It was a crisp, fall, September morning. Indeed, a small bulge was beginning to grow.

Putting on a jacket and a scarf, he walked into town by the beach, where Johanni's cottage was nearby. Knocking on the door, Johanni greeted him. "Escargoon, come in."

Johanni had on a celadon sweater under a white nightgown. She had a pot boiling. "I'm making tea. Would you like some?"

He nodded, and entered the quiet, clean room. About five minutes later, she came in with two cups of hot tea and some bread and butter. "So, you've been pregnant for almost two months right?" Escargoon nodded. Johanni continued speaking. "So, listen to my advice and it should be okay."


	3. Chapter 3: First Teachings

"Okay," Johanni said. "First, eating the right foods. You've got to eat real healthy. The right foods and drinks. No eating fish or drinking any kind of alcohol, which means wine too. That could endanger the child. The baby needs nutrients to stay alive. Come over to my cottage for lunch and dinner. I can cook some right foods."

Pressing his hand against the small bulge, Escargoon quietly said, "Alright. Go on, then…"

"Two, stress. If you have mood swings, that's actually pretty normal right now. It's just how motherhood goes. It's also normal to sleep a lot. But it will pass after a few months. Try to exercise or do the things you normally do. Have you had any sudden food cravings lately?"

"Only for a lot of food." Escargoon admitted.

Johanni laughed and said, "Food cravings are also normal during pregnancy too. It means you're feeding for two instead of one."

As Escargoon sipped the warm tea, Johanni stayed really silent. She then said, "So, the king of Cappy Town is the father."

Escargoon nodded. "He has given me quite a few beatings with his hammer before the invention I made created some problems." He said.

"But how about now? After you've told him about this?"

Johanni asked. "The problem."

"It has changed quite a bit." He stated. "He still tries hard to defeat Kirby however. I pray sometimes, I hope the kid doesn't develop his father's desire."

They both laughed. "So, how is Cappy Town?" Escargoon asked.

"Not bad. I enjoy going out to the beach and feel the warm sand touch my bare feet. I love just taking strolls. Wanna take a short stroll before you go home?"

"Sure," he said. He opened the door as Johanni left the room to change. The weather was warmer, so he removed his jacket and scarf.

What a nice kid, he thought, I hope we can be friends.

_At Nightmare Enterprises,_

Everyone in Castle Dedede now knows the secret and agreed to support it to make it right. Meanwhile, Nightmare Enterprises had a plan to wreak havoc in Cappy Town.

"So, Nightmare." The salesman said. "How long should we prepare this attack? And where should we start our havoc when we plan it?"

"Hmmm. We shall use seven months to train our monsters and wreak havoc first…at Castle Dedede."

"Alright…I shall train the monsters up right away." The salesman said, leaving Nightmare to plan his attack.

_Cappy Town Beach_

The waves splashed among the shore of the beach as the two new acquainted friends walked across the beach. Soon, Johanni began to run to a large slanted rock. "There. My favorite place to relax. I call it Secret Rock. When the tide is in, I love to feel the ocean water. I feel like I'm at home."

"Wow." Escargoon said, amazed. He then said, "Wanna have a tour around the castle?" he asked.

Johanni thought about as she climbed on the rock. After about three long minutes, Johanni finally said, "Sure. Maybe I'll get to recognize some more people around the castle."

Johanni slid down the rock and the two began to return to the cottage. About twenty minutes, they began to walk to Castle Dedede.

_Castle Dedede_

"Where's Escargoon? He should have been back about fifteen minutes ago." Dedede said.

As if Escargoon have sensed this question, he entered the castle with Johanni following behind. "His Majesty. I'm back."

"Where have you been Escargoon?" Dedede asked. "I've been worried."

"Just coping, relaxing and talking to Johanni." He said. "I plan to give her a tour around the castle."

"Okay. But next time, please arrive home. No dawdling." Dedede said.

"Gee. That's way different form what I've been told about what's happening now."

Escargoon ignored the comment and said, "Come on, let me give you a tour."

The tour was only a half hour long. Soon, Escargoon led Johanni to his room. Johanni was indeed amazed. "Wow, so may science books. Are you like a scientist?" she asked.

"A scientist and an inventor in between." He said shyly.

"Cool. What kind of science interests you the most?" she asked.

"Botany." He admitted. "I even wrote about it."

"I love writing. I love art." Johanni said. "I should probably read your Botany book. If I could borrow it?"

"Sure. It has to be around here somewhere. I'll search sometime." He said.

A little while later, Johanni had left to eat lunch. Meanwhile, things were pretty normal. Escargoon had the rest of the day to himself. He decided to sleep a bit. He was somehow real tired as if he just had an adventure.

What a great day, he thought, Thanks…for this great day.


	4. Chapter 4: Look At All the Stuff!

_A month later…_

Leaving the castle again for another daily morning visit to the cottage, Escargoon put on his jacket and scarf. It was another cold morning. The weather was 88 degrees now.

Knocking on the door once again, it took a few seconds for Johanni to get downstairs. "Oh hi! Come in!" Johanni said. "I was just looking through my old things."

Escargoon walked in. "Follow me!" Johanni said.

Soon, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby arrived. "Hi." They said.

"Poyo!" Kirby chirped.

"Come in." Johanni said.

The four followed Johanni upstairs to her room. There was her bed, the quilt, all full of exotic colors. There, by the small dresser, was a big, old wooden chest. "That's what I was looking at. My "Remember Chest". This holds some of my old stuff."

Unsheathing a key from her dress pocket, she opened the big, old chest. She revealed an old gray jacket with a lot of different animals. "My first jacket. The animals here are the oldest ones."

Then, she pulled out a dress wrapped in plastic. The silky material was light blue with a golden jewel. It was large. "My favorite dress. I wear it at parties a lot."

The four then rummaged through the chest with wonder. But Escargoon only rummaged for a minute. "Uh, Johanni. Could we talk downstairs?"

"Sure." She said. "Tiff, Tuff, Kirby. You can search through the chest."

_Downstairs…_

"Escargoon, I see the bulge is quite bigger." Johanni said,

"Yes. It's been three months. I can't wait…"

"Wait? For what?" Johanni asked.

"Revealing the gender." He said.

"It's only been a trimester. Three more months to go." Johanni said. "So, how's Dedede now?"

"A bit scared to be a father. He decided to take a break off beating Kirby."

"How does he battle Kirby?" Johanni asked.

"A Hammer Fight." Escargoon said. "But both are good at yielding hammers. But Kirby is like adding extra strong bulk-up powder to a hammer. You just easily lose."

Johanni giggled. "Kirby is a strong, yet cute warrior."

Kirby then suddenly came rolling downstairs with a big hat over his head. He was happy and giggling with the hat over his head.

"Kirby. You found my old forest cap." Johanni said. "When I was little, I was a huge tom-boy. I loved to play warrior and go into the wood near my home."

Kirby continued running around with the cap on his head. Everyone downstairs laughed. "Kirby, would you like to keep my old hat?"

Kirby nodded and continued once again. Then Tiff and Tuff came out with two different hats. Tiff wore a beautiful sunhat with a pink ribbon. Tuff was wearing another forest hat. "Oh yeah. I use to have a sun hat too. I'd wear on the beach. And I had another forest hat. You two could have them. They are too small for me, anyway."

"Thanks." They said. Then Tiff said, "You've must of had a great childhood."

"Yep. I grew up loving many arts and I also loved adventure. Adventure was why I have so many hats, clothes and best of all, friends."

It was a long conversation the five had. Johanni had made tea and some small oatmeal cookies. While they ate, Johanni went up to her room.

_Nighttime, _

The day was over now, and the four had to go home. Tiff and Tuff left first with Kirby. Before Escargoon left, Dedede suddenly arrived. "You've worried me again. But now, it's normal. You casually talk. She's making more friends than more times I've been defeated by Kirby."

Johanni couldn't help laughing. "Well, you better get going." She left the room for a second. "Here, a package from me."

Closing the door, Johanni watched the two future parents walk toward the castle. Oh what a surprise I'd given them, she thought, in that package. They deserve it. You don't see things like that every day.

What will happen next? Next chapter is about a special party in December. What kind of party? Find out. Chapter 5 will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Winter Concert Plan

It was now Christmas Time in Cappy Town. Escargoon hadn't seen Johanni for two weeks just before Christmas, for she left to do something… but soon she wrote a short letter. Her writing was short:

Meet me at my cottage tomorrow. I had some plans and it's only a week until Christmastime…

When Escargoon arrived, he was indeed shocked by what he had seen…

Johanni's hair was no longer long. Her hair was up to her upper back. Now, now it was up to a bob. "Sorry, if I shocked ya…" she said, a sorry look on her face. "So, how's the bulge?"

"Bigger, I guess. I've been following you. What did you do…?" he stopped.

"I did a couple of things while I was gone." She said, looking quite accused.

"What plans did you plan?"

"This is a party I planned. I need to prepare. I need people for the music. I need to make food for the audience." Johanni said. "Let us return to the castle. I need to ask His Majesty for his permission. And His Excellency, which is you, isn't it Escargoon?"

"It's up to the King." Escargoon said. "It's necessary for the King to know."

Soon, they arrived at the castle. "Escargoon, you weren't supposed to be back yet?"

"Jeez. Only 5 months and he's beginning to become a parent." Johanni said. "Oh well. Well, Majesty. Could I, next week during Christmas Day, host a party with songs and refreshments of sorts?"

"I don't know. I'll send Waddle Dees to repair a stage and paint it. I plan to host the castle to host this Christmas Party. Including you."

For three days, the castle worked over to make a glorious stage. It was nice, with an area of 12ft. It was painted white with red and green ribbons all around the stage's post. The lights were blue when they shined at night. Escargoon, Tuff and Johanni made posters. Tiff, Kirby and the Waddle Dees found recipes for the refreshments. The poster was on fluorescent blue and with lovely gold printed letters, read: Welcome to the Cappy Town Christmas Concert! Please come to have refreshments and listen to some songs. The date is Christmas Time at 6:00pm near the castle walls. Refreshments: Hot Cocoa and Cookies.

Running quickly, Johanni managed to post all 9 posters in perfect areas around the small village. Escargoon had kept one for himself and went to the privacy of his small, quiet, peaceful room.

_Castle Dedede, Christmastime_

Escargoon dressed in the tuxedo he was given. Although it was just a small Christmas concert, it would be at least appropriate.

Tiff had chosen to wear the sun-hat and a small pink dress. Tuff had a tux with a red carnation for a bow. King Dedede was dressed properly from the time he tried to purpose to Princess Rona. Kirby had a blue carnation and fancy black shoes. They'd meet up with Johanni at the concert.

And they was Johanni, helping the Waddle Dees. Her short hair made her standout. She was wearing a white satin dress with a deep royal blue sash tied around the waist. Her short hair had a white ribbon.

"Wow, it must be a special occasion!" Johanni said, noticing how every was dressed all royal-like. "Well, the refreshments in place. The stage is ready. Does everybody know what song they memorized or made up and memorized?"

They all nodded. "Well, son. How are you doing? Are you going to sing?" a voice, familiar to Escargoon said over the crowd.

It was his mother…

"Yes. I am." Escargoon said, plenty embarrassed. He had told his mom everything in the letter he wrote. She had written back, saying she understands.

Johanni then curtsied to Escargoon's mom. Escargoon had told her all about his mother.

A male voice then spoke into the crowd. "Johanni? Is…that you?"

It was Kai, a black-haired male whom Johanni had met during her vacation. "Who is that?" Dedede was the first to ask.

"My fiancée, Kai. We've engaged about a few weeks ago. I plan to marry him in about four days. Here, in Cappy Town. If the king accepts…"

"Fine." Dedede said. "Four days to prepare for the wedding."

Soon, Waddle Doo said. "It's curtain time! Take your places."

The whole group began to go in an order. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Johanni, Dedede, Escargoon, Lady Like, Sir Ebrum lined up. With Waddle Dees surrounding them.

"Get ready. Time to roll up the curtain…" Waddle Doo said.


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

Escargoon looked tense. As the curtain rose up, the music began to play bright. The audience began to watch and as they sang, the true spirit of Christmas had risen into their hearts. The concert had gone on for nearly half an hour. As the final verses were sung, the curtain fell and at the last moment, Escargoon and Dedede let each other have a gentle kiss.

Two days later, Escargoon rushed over to the cottage and knocked briskly on the door. Johanni arrived and said, shocked "Escargoon? You look flushed. What's going on?"

"It's urgent!" he said. "You have to dress! It's urgent you follow us?"

"What do you mean?" she said. Kai then came into the room.

"It's important. Marriage!" The three words came out. "I'm getting married. Just hurry."

Kai entered. "You need a rabbi. Because I could…" he said.

"Yes! Now dress. You have sixteen minutes!" Escargoon said, running back to the castle.

Within twenty minutes, Johanni and Kai dashed towards the castle. Johanni had a blue dress with white ribbons. Kai was dressed in a tux.

"Escargoon. We're here. We can follow us." Johanni said.

Escargoon began to walk hastily into the forest with Lady Like, Sir Ebrum, Tiff, Tuff, Waddle Doo and a hundred Waddle Dees, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sword and Blade, Lololo, Lalala, King Dedede, Johanni and Kai.

After fifty minutes, Escargoon had led them to a fair old chapel. Entering, Kai was given instructions by Escargoon. Dedede stood. The others sat, a bit confused. Who's getting married? Then, Johanni perked up. She knew who was getting married. Escargoon and Dedede walked down the aisle, trying to keep a straight face. As Kai said the words, Escargoon and Dedede stayed as calm as they could.

"By the power in me invested around the realms around us, I now pronounce you husband and husband . You may kiss the husband."

Johanni began to weep as Kai sat down by her. She now looked at the newlywed couple. She began to feel easier for her own.

Johanni had decided to postpone the wedding for another half a month. She had said her announcement too soon. Kai, now living in the cottage, had brought new things: like a few more pictures, a bigger bed, a TV. The cottage was now a small house.

Escargoon had now become a "king" by marriage and still came frequent to the small house. King Dedede began to challenge Kirby again. Kirby still wins, but Dedede has been encouraged each battle.

"Escargoon, how have you been after your marriage?" Johanni had said one morning. Her hair was in a bandana and 

she was in her pajamas. She was tired this morning, but she did feel better after drinking some tea.

"Fine. It's been six months, a little after the New Year. I'm sort of excited. I felt a little scared at first, but I now know it's just nothing to worry about."

The bulge was now at least 11 inches wide, still quite as big as the previous month, only a little bit bigger. "The baby's quite active."

"I think we should go to Yabui's and confirm the gender." Johanni said, "Let me dress and we can leave."

About five minutes later, Yabui was checking the baby. "Yes, quite active. Even for six months."

"What is the gender, Yabui?" Johanni asked, eager.

"Well, I can't really say. I can tell, but do both of you love surprises?" he asked.

Escargoon shook his head. Although Johanni did, she just said "No…"

"A girl…" Yabui said. "She's going to be Princess of Cappy Town someday."

Escargoon rushed to tell the news to the castle. Kai had seen them and rushed to them. When Escargoon told the whole castle, they gasped. "Well, let's begin preparing the room for the little one. Just three months left."

The next day, everyone chose the 37" by 56" room adjacent the small library in the castle. The room was going to be a bright rosy pink with baby blue flowers. The shelves will hold small toys and a few books.

During the week that the room was being prepared, Johanni had asked. "So, if it's a girl. What are you going to name her?"

"I don't really know. I was so excited on this room for her, that I seem to have forgotten to give her a name." He said.

"I have thought of some girl names. Like, Molly, Danielle, Sophie, Laura, Hannah. Some of the original names. They are others…Marianne, Alexis, Darlene, Tamara, Sheila, Melissa, Candice, Ruby, Stephanie…" Johanni said.

"What about…?" Escargoon said, "I'm not sure."

"It's your choice. What do you plan for her?"

"I want her to at least be educated. She will still be a princess, but will be able to control a castle. I hope she doesn't inherit any things Dedede can do. Just physical, facial like as in eyes or hair appearances."

Soon, the room was all set. It was big, pink, and all very comfortable for the baby…

"Perfect. All done." Escargoon said, admiring the bright, cute room. "We have finished the room."

The next day, Escargoon visited again. Kai was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah...Kai and I decided not to marry. I'm a bit too young…is what I believe. But we're still friends." Johanni said. "He will come every month to visit."

Escargoon tried to nod. "Sorry…"

"Ah, don't worry…" Johanni said. "It was all a rush from the start…"

"Alright." Escargoon said.

"Oh, by the way…" he said. "Do you plan to leave Cappy Town at all after she is born?"

Johanni knew he was referring to the child. Johanni then thought very carefully. "No, I've grown so close to the little town, I've decided to stay. Someday, when I feel like I'm grown up, I'll be able to be ready for my own journey of adulthood."

Escargoon gave a short smile. _The kid just seems to brim her way up to the top with self-consciousness. She never seems to run out of confidence. And if she ever did…well…she would come right back up, _He thought.

Questions: What should the girl's name be? What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 7 and sorry if it's too short. I will try to make it bigger.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Time

Two months passed

Two months passed. The baby would be coming within a month. Escargoon and Dedede were excited and anxious.

Escargoon, one day, while visiting regularly, said, "I'm getting more excited…"

"Well, yeah. The baby's now starting to slow in growth, but she's big." Johanni said.

"It's almost the ninth month and I still haven't though of a name…"

"It will come to you…just don't worry." Johanni said, trying a give a warm smile.

In the middle of the eighth month, everybody got invited to a baby shower at the castle. (Everyone knows whom it's for…)

Everyone brought presents. There were for the baby, since there was little hats and dresses. There was stuffed toys lining the room's shelves. And a few books.

"Wow," Escargoon said, a little embarrassed. The rest of the month passed by. The baby's due date was approaching. She wouldn't be born for almost a few days.

After two days, Johanni sent a letter to the castle.

Dear Castle Dedede, I'm having a picnic near the woods. Meet me there at 11 am. Johanni.

The group saw Johanni not deep into the woods. The picnic ready.

Meanwhile, NME said, "The day has come…where King Dedede and Kirby have their taste of sudden death! Minions, go! Kill!"

The picnic looked delicious. Eating and chatting, Johanni felt an shift in the earth. "What was that?"

"I'm beginning to feel it too." Tiff said.

Soon everybody was feeling it. It was NME and his minions who appeared.

"Dedede, Kirby! Follow me!" Meta Knight commanded. "Waddle Doo, get the Waddle Dees ready! The rest of you, get to the castle before they get you."

One demon beast sawed a tree which began to fall. Everyone ran and had split up.

Escargoon tried to avoid the demon beasts . Johanni, Tiff and Tuff stayed close behind. They hid behind a group of the cut down trees. While staying silent and still, Escargoon felt a sharp pain rush up his abdomen. He grunted, trying to ignore it. Another pain hit him, hurting more. He tried to ignore them, till finally he couldn't help but yell out a bit.

"Oh no…" he groaned.

"What's wrong?" Johanni said, worried.

"I…think…she's coming."

"Oh no…" Johanni said. She lifted Escargoon (yes, she is strong) and tried to evade as much as she can.

Once she got to the castle, she enlisted Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Tiff, Tuff, a few Waddle Dees, Sword, and Blade. "Get some fresh blankets and water. Quickly."

Nobody made any haste. They were quick.


	8. Chapter 8: Confidence

Kirby used his Warp Star to evade NME's quick attacks

Kirby used his Warp Star to evade NME's quick attacks. Meta Knight used Galaxina to slash NME. Dedede used his hammer to bash NME in the head. NME remained paralyzed temporary when the Warp Star got contact to his skin.

"You think they got to the castle safely?"

"I'm sure." Meta Knight said. "But because of Escargoon's condition, you think he's alright?"

"Poyo…" Kirby shrugged.

"Lucky I gave this special communicator to her in case of emergency." Meta Knight said. He showed a small device and pressed the blue button on it. "Hello…Johanni…"

"Meta Knight." Johanni said.

"How did it go getting to castle?" Dedede demanded.

"You could say that almost all of us are fine." Johanni said.

"What do you mean by that?" Meta Knight asked.

"Escargoon sorta…is going to have the baby now." Johanni said. "We went into labor while getting there."

"Oh no…is he doing alright?"

"In a lot of pain." Johanni said. "Till he's to the point of crying out in pain."

"We'll hurry with the battle." Meta Knight said.

"Please hurry." Johanni said.

The communicator turned off. "Alright, let's hurry this battle to the end." Dedede said.

Escargoon lay on a mattress lying on the floor. He had to stay here and prepare to birth. Sweat dripped down onto the pillow. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and tears streamed down his face. "How much onger is this going to be?" he said, irritated.

"Dilation is almost down. It's going by fast. Okay…" Johanni was silent. "I think it's time to push."

Escargoon ignored a bit. "When Dedede's comes here, he'll be in a world of pain!"

"Escargoon, just calm down." Johanni said. 'Take a deep breath and push…"

Escargoon used all the energy he could. He felt the pain beginning to worsen. He cried out and tried to be confident.

As Escargoon began to birth, he and Dedede felt a surge of power…of victory…of confidence. A voice telling them that everything will be alright. "I… I…I ….l…I love…I love…you…Escargoon….with all my heart I do…and…and I will be there…by your side!"

He struck a deep blow on NME's head. Meta Knight gave a deep blow with his mighty sword Galaxina. Star Rod Kirby gave one last blow, which made NME perish forever. They hesitated and defeated the other demon beasts. They sped off to the castle as quickly as their legs could. Would everything be alright?

As Escargoon gave one last push, he felt his consciousness slip away, and he could barely hear voices…especially the cry…of his newborn daughter.

I am dying…he thought. He was silent.

No, I going to live! Dedede and my baby need me!

"Escargoon…wake up…" he could hear Johanni's voice first.

"He's coming around…" Meta Knight said.

"Just wait a minute." Dedede said. "He'll awake."

"Let's just pray it didn't damage him…" Tiff said.

"I think he'll be alright, sis…" Tuff said.

Escargoon slowly and weakly opened his eyes. Johanni gave a warm smile and said, "Congratulations."


	9. Chapter 9: Kakuri

Escargoon suddenly awoke

Escargoon suddenly awoke. "Is my…is my daughter okay?"

"Just fine. She's perfectly healthy. A good set of lungs…and pretty good birth weight. Eight pound, three ounces." Johanni said, handing Escargoon his daughter.

Dedede, Meta Knight and Kirby came into the room. "Is…is NME gone?" Escargoon asked worriedly.

"Forever…"

Escargoon sighed. It was all over. He looked down at his daughter and examined her features. She was a snail like Escargoon, same color of skin and her small shell was same color of his. She had a tan patch of hair on her head and had Dedede's eyes. She looked so cute, very fragile and tiny in the clean, white, soft blanket she was wrapped in.

"She's very cute…" Johanni commented.

"Thanks." Escargoon said. He pointed one of his fingers out at his daughter. She gummed his finger and closed her eyes. She cooed happily.

"What are you going to name her?" Johanni said.

"Kakuri…" he said. "I'm going to call her Kakuri."

Kakuri opened her eyes and cooed. She looked up at Escargoon with her innocent, little eyes, and gurgled and cooed. That gave Escargoon a feeling of warmth.

Kakuri yawned softly and closed her eyes. Her heartbeat became a pattern to Escargoon's, and was steady. She fell asleep, arranged herself in a comfortable sleeping positon and placed one of her tiny fingers in her mouth.

Escargoon smiled. He asked for the privacy for him. For him, Dedede and his brand new daughter, Kakuri.

--

One more chapter to go! The epilogue that tells what happened on how Johanni came to live in the castle.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Life with Kakuri seem to be a lot more

Life with Kakuri seem to be a lot more. For the first two weeks after her birth, Escargoon and Dedede had a bit of a hard time. By the middle of the third week, they caught up with it.

Escargoon learned a few things about his daughter. One of the things he learned: his daughter seems like it when people are around her. Even if Escargoon were to leave the room while Kakuri was napping, Kakuri right away would wake up and cry till someone was there.

Another thing was that his daughter was really playful and energetic. Whenever playing with any toy or with her parents, she was always giggling and smiling. She loved music too. She would always laugh and clap her hands.

When Kakuri was almost two months old, Escargoon decided to take her to see Johanni.

It was already dawn, and spring was beautiful.

"Come on, Kakuri." Escargoon said as he lifted his daughter out of her crib. She had just awakened from her morning nap. He placed a pink pacifier in her mouth. Kakuri remained quiet and looked at the window. She cooed at the sight of the beauty of spring.

Escargoon left the castle with Kakuri. As he walked into Cappy Town, everyone looked at him and Kakuri. They awed at Kakuri's cuteness. Kakuri giggled at the sight of attention.

Escargoon knocked on the door. Johanni opened the door. "Hi Escargoon. Hi Kakuri. Come in."

In the house, a few toys were scattered out. A few bottles were made, and it looked like the whole house was baby proofed. "I'm glad you called me to tell you were coming over with Kakuri."

Escargoon gave a small smile. Johanni gathered a few toys for Kakuri. She set them on the couch. Kakuri held a pastel colored block.

"So, how's it with Kakuri?" Johanni said.

"Exhasusting…" Escargoon said. "But now it has gotten easier…a bit."

"Well, I believe it would have been for awhile." Johanni said. "So, any particular reason you wanted to speak to me?"

Escargoon thought how to say what he wanted to say. He looked down at Kakuri, who clamped her mouth tightly onto the block. He then smiled and said, "I would like to ask you if you would like to live in the castle."

"And why is that?" Johanni asked.

"Well…um…I think that during the time…I sort of enjoyed your confidence and up-beat personality…and I'd like to thank for helping me with the situation with Kakuri…and I'd like you to be Kakuri's…well like guardian or advisor."

Johanni thought over it. "That's a bit of an offer. Oh why not, I can't refuse."

Escargoon smiled. He looked at Kakuri. She had dropped the block and began to yawn. She was tired already? I guess she got bored real quickly. Escargoon thought.

Kakuri closed her little eyes and put her finger in her mouth. Escargoon smiled.

"Well, I should pack my things and I'll be able to start tomorrow." Johanni said, as Escargoon was about to leave.

"You better…" Escargoon warned, smirking.

"I will…I will." Johanni promised.

Escargoon smiled as he walked back toward the castle. He looked down at Kakuri, asleep in his arms, and smiled once more. He couldn't wait what would come in the future…


End file.
